


Creature in the lake

by pychrapus



Series: Creature in the lake [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bald character, Birthing, Body Modification, Breeder for life, Breeding, Consentacles, Dubious Consent, Edging, Eggpreg, Fluff, Giving Birth, Happy Ending, Human Incubator, Monsterpreg, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulging, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Urethral Play, Xenophilia, at first at least, consensual breeding slave, monster fucking, prostrate milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pychrapus/pseuds/pychrapus
Summary: Marcus is a gruff looking, solidary man who lives by a lake. One hot summer he goes fishing and falls asleep on his boat. When he wakes up that night stranded in the middle of the lake he finds something he finds something he is not equipped to handle.Or: a story about a man who falls in love with a tentacle monster.





	Creature in the lake

  
[A picture of our main character at the start of the story.]

Marcus is a gruff looking man: tall - six feet three inches - and unkempt, he has dark, course hair, and a scruffy beard and mustache. His appearance tends to scare people off, but that is what he wants so that is mostly by design. His house in a secluded area by a large lake and he lives largely of fishing and what he can grow on the land. The nearest town is quite some miles away and he only goes there for stuff he can't produce of find himself. In practice this means he has to go into town once a month in summer, but more often in winter.

One hot summer Marcus takes the boat and goes out on the lake. He sits there fishing for some time, but nothing bites except for mosquitoes. After some hours Marcus gives up, but instead of rowing back to shore he decides to cool off on his boat for a while. Taking off is boots, he lies down flat on the bottom off the boat and lets his legs hang over the edge, feet in the water. The gentle rocking motions of the boat and the sounds of nature all around quickly lull him to sleep.

Something touching his foot jolts Marcus awake. Adrenaline courses through him as he yanks his feet out of the water. It is dark now, some hours must have passed. He sits up and peers at the water, which is pitch black, so he doesn't see a thing. It must have been just a fish. Taking a deep breath, Marcus looks around to orientate himself. In the far distance he can see lights from his house. The boat has must have drifted right to the middle of the lake. Heaving a great sigh Marcus resigns himself to what must be at least an hour of rowing and grabs his paddles.

As soon as one paddle breaks the water it hits something else too. Marcus tries to pull it out, but it is stuck and whatever it is starts pulling back. He grabs his phone from his back pocket and uses its flashlight to illuminate the culprit. The thing is long and dark and it is all twisted around the paddle. Is it a plant? No it is definitely moving! It pulls harder now and Marcus is forced to let go or he will fall in the water. The paddle is wrestled away from him and he can now use both hands to shine the light on it from another angle. Is that a tentacle?

Suddenly something rocks the boat from below and Marcus stumbles. He lands on his ass in the boat and nearly drops his phone. He manages to hold on to it as he gets to his knees and looks over the edge. More of those dark things rise up from the water, curling around the boat. They slide higher up the sides and crawl over the edge. Marcus grabs the other paddle to try and bat them away, but it is grabbed. As the paddle is pulled away he really does drop the phone this time. When he tries to find it a tentacle restrains his arm.

Throwing all his weight around Marcus tries to free his arm, but to no avail. He struggles, but then his other arm is grabbed. He starts kicking and curses when first one foot is captured and then the other. He is squirming but the limbs' grasp on him only tightens and even more join in. One slides over his chest to tighten around his torso. Marcus is well and truly restrained as he is slowly moved away from his boat.

Then... Nothing. The tentacles stop moving while they have him suspended about three feet above the water. For what seems like hours Marcus is just hovering there with his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Are you going to eat me or what?" Markus all but growls to the water below, tone belying his fear.

That sure has something moving. The things start writhing and moving further up his body. One curls between his legs and rubs against the front of his jeans. Marcus' hips give an involuntary jerk. The tip of a tentacle nudges against his crotch, seemingly with purpose. Marcus can feel himself growing hard under the attention. Remembering images from some strange porn, a wild thought crosses Marcus' mind. He grinds against the tentacles.

"Well, come on then! Do your worst!"

Marcus doesn't know if the thing actually heard him, or if it is reacting to his body language, or if this is what it was going to do regardless, but the tentacles are all over him now. More of them come from the water and cover his limbs. Others curl across his body and under his clothes. First his sweaty tank top is pulled off, then his shorts and boxers follow. He is left naked and hard against the writhing mass of tentacles. The slimy texture and tiny suction cups all over his body leave goose bumps on his skin.

Limbs are rubbing all over him. Some are paying special attention to his nipples, which have never been particularly sensitive, but the vacuum from the suction cups does make them react. Marcus' legs are maneuvered and spread wide. One of the feelers wraps around his cock and Marcus groans a "fuck yes!" Another tentacle takes the opportunity to enter his mouth. This one, he notes, doesn't have suction cups.

Willingly opening his mouth further, Marcus lets the tentacle in deeper. It starts secreting a sweet liquid. As he is swallowing the nectar a sudden pang in his stomach reminds him that he hasn't eaten since breakfast. The tentacle pushes its way deeper still, all the way to the back of his throat. He is forced to breathe through his nose.

A curious tentacle is gently prodding at his asshole. It is not penetrating just yet, only tracing along the pucker. Marcus lets out a muffled moan around the limb in his mouth. The feeler at his ass presses inside. It is about the width of a finger - which he knows from experience - but the way it wiggles and twists around is completely foreign. The deeper it goes the wider it gets at the base and it goes deep, deeper than his own fingers could ever reach. Soon the tentacle in his ass is joined by a second one of similar size. The limbs stretch his entrance and twist and curl around each other inside him.

All the intense attentions have pleasure building up inside him. It grows and grows and his muscles are pulled taut. There is a pressure from deep in his balls that is pulled out of him when he comes. His whole body shakes with the force of his orgasm.

In wake of his orgasm Marcus' body is fully relaxed. This makes it easier for more tentacles join the party. Another enters his ass, and another, and another, until Marcus loses track. Larger ones make their way inside too. He is really feeling the stretch now, but it doesn't hurt. In fact, he feels slightly sedated. There are so many squirming feelers inside of him, they are squirming and working their way in deep, filling his body to the brim. It is so good Marcus is getting high from it.

Much smaller limbs start looping around his dick - which has gotten hard again - and balls. One tiny tentacle nudges its tip against his cockhead, playing with his piss slit. Then it pushes hard and worms its way inside the small hole. Marcus' hips twitch at the sudden invasion, but they are firmly held into place. The tentacle wiggles deeper inside his urethra and is soon joined by two more. The feelers go all the way and Marcus can feel them moving deep in his cock and his balls. He even feels a tight pressure on his bladder.

Then Marcus senses his entire body shifting. He is moved until he is looking up at the sky and his hips are higher in the air than his shoulders. This way he is forced to look down - or rather up - at his body, illuminated by moonlight. His torso and limbs are covered with what looks like dark bands curling all over him. Amazingly, he can see the mass of tentacles inside of him coiling around underneath his skin, his stomach is swollen with them. Marcus can feel another orgasm building in his balls, but his cock is blocked by tiny tentacles.

A tentacle much larger than the others brings him down from his high somewhat. This limb is about as thick as his thigh and it is lining up with the rest of the tentacles in his ass. Marcus shivers with anticipation. It is so big! It can't fit. Impossible. Yet, he wants it. Really badly. The tip of the tentacle starts pressing against his asshole and stretches the rim deliciously wide. It goes in deeper and deeper, displacing the massive amount of tentacles already there and ballooning his belly even further. Marcus has never felt so full, so completely stuffed from three sides. He is full on panting from it.

The already significant organ expands and then goes back to its initial width. It feels like something is pushed through, passes the rim of his ass and is deposited inside him. Then there is another expansion and deflation and again and again. This rhythm continues for a while. It takes some time for Marcus to realize what is happening. Eggs! The thing was laying eggs inside of him! Somehow that doesn't alarm him as much as he thinks it should. All he can really register right now is how amazing it feels to have these large balls pass through the tentacle and into his body. Every sphere rubs against his prostate as it enters.

Marcus has no idea how much time is passing while egg after egg is laid in his body. His belly is growing ever rounder. The skin of his stomach feels stretched and tender. The eggs continue to abuse his prostate and he has been on the edge of an orgasm for so long without being able to release.

When the ovipositor finally stops and slowly pulls out the smaller tentacles continue to hold his ass open, spreading his gaping hole. Before he can bemoan the emptiness another limb of the same size presses inside. This one buries itself inside and starts pouring liquid. The substance fills all the empty spaces between the spherical eggs and then some. It inflates his stomach beyond its maximum capacity and then it starts leaking out around the large limb.

This is the point where the tentacles in his mouth and cock retreat and Marcus feels as though the orgasm is being pulled out all the way from around his toes. He screams as he finally comes. It keeps going for what feels like hours. Every muscle in his body is pulled taut. He is downright shaking with the last waves. Finally his body goes entirely lax and he loses consciousness.

-

The next day Marcus wakes up with a start. However, as he tries to sit up he is wracked with pain: his whole body hurts. His chest feels heavy - or rather his stomach. He opens his eyes and stares at his distended belly. Memories of the previous night return. Shit. The tentacle monster in the lake has fucked him, laid its eggs in him and fertilized them. Eyes wide, Marcus lets his hands slide over the pregnant bump, he looks like he is about six months along! His ass hurts, but not as much as he would expect considering the abuse it has endured. Curious, he reaches down and traces the hole with his fingers, his ass feels downright loose and sloppy.

Wait. Yesterday he was stranded in the middle of the lake! Marcus looks around and finds all his belongings in the boat. He gets up more tenderly this time and stands up on wobbly legs. The boat is right at the shore near his house. Breathing a sigh of relief, he collects his stuff and gets out of the boat, not even bothering to put his clothes on - it's not like anyone comes all the way out here anyway. He quickly ties the boat to the deck and walks inside.

First thing Marcus does is take a long scalding bath. He furiously scrubs his skin raw to get all remaining mucous and dirt off. His skin is covered in small red circles that he can't get off. Hickeys maybe? Then he sits in the tub and scrutinizes his stomach for a while. The eggs need to come out, maybe he could force them? He braces himself by leaning against the back of the tub, spreads his legs and putting one foot on the edge on either side. Reaching around his stomach, he puts a couple of fingers in his tender asshole. Three slip inside without resistance. When he presses in deeper his pinkie joins them. His fingertips graze something, but he can't get a grasp on it.

Taking a breath he lets his other hand drop down and join the first. He squeezes an additional four fingers in easily. Wow, his hole is so stretched out. It might never recover. Pushing his hands in deeper, he can touch the foreign object and he tries to grab it with both hands, but finds nothing to hold onto. It feels like a membrane, not a round egg he can wrap his fingers around.

With a sigh, Marcus removes both hands from his ass. Then as a last ditch resort he grabs the back of his thighs near his knees to pull his legs up even further and pushes. No dice. Panting, he lies back down in the tub. He pointedly ignores his growing hard-on. Briefly he submerges his head in the water and when he gets back up he gets out of the bath altogether.

Marcus dries off and looks for something to wear. The only thing he finds that fits him is a ratty pair of sweatpants and some oversized T-shirts. Nothing that can hide his belly. Marcus considers himself in the mirror. Now he's dressed he looks more fat than pregnant at least.

Deep in thought, Marcus considers his next steps. He should call a doctor, but the nearest practice is an over two hours' drive and he doesn't really have money for a doctor. What should he even tell them anyway? "I got raped by a creature in a lake and now I'm pregnant?" Fuck. It wasn't rape though, he literally asked for this and he had enjoyed every second of it. He told the thing to do its worst and now look at him!

Stopping, Marcus takes a couple of deep calming breaths. He goes to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He needs to think about this logically. The eggs were put in, so they will have to come out at some point. Evidently they're not going right now, but later definitely. Marcus could just wait it out. However long that will take.

-

In the following months Marcus continues his life like normal. He tends to his crops and fishes, but only from the deck, because he refuses to get in the boat. His pregnant belly has taken some getting used to, the weight affects his center of gravity and his gait has completely changed. Some of the more physical tasks take him longer as his movements have become slightly limited and he tires more easily. By necessity, he goes into town once a month as per usual and luckily people there assume he has just gained weight.

All the while Marcus keeps telling himself that he made a stupid mistake and he now has to deal with the consequences. He should be pissed off and disgusted by his current predicament. However every time he thinks back to what got him in this situation he just feels incredibly horny. Being filled by tentacles had felt amazing. Even his ungainly body doesn't deter him. Rubbing his hands over his belly feels so good and the weight of his it, though restricting most times, occasionally presses right against his prostate. As a result he often ends up jacking off with four fingers deep in his ass. He hasn't spent this much time masturbating since he was a teenager.

As the days grow colder the eggs inside his stomach grow larger. One night Marcus can't fall asleep. His belly feels uncomfortable and he feels nauseous. It is like something is moving around in there. Giving up, Marcus turns on the lights. The scene looks like something from a horror movie: his whole belly is undulating, baby tentacle monsters are writhing and pressing against the skin of his tummy from the inside. The eggs have hatched while still inside his stomach.

The live tentacle babies moving around in his stomach prove to be very distracting. Their mobility is not as bad as the night they first hatched, but the movements are constant. Even when Marcus himself is lying perfectly still they coil and twist and bump against his skin and other organs, including his prostate. Every time one of the babies brushes against his prostate he gets a full body shiver. Marcus is even hornier than before.

After three months Marcus looks and feels like he is about to pop. His belly has become so large he can no longer do any physical labor and is confined to his bed or the sofa most of his day. The abuse of his prostate is a constant is has caused him to orgasm without even touching himself on several occasions. The immobility is becoming a problem, because some of his last crops for the year are about to go bad in the field and he is steadily running out of food. He doubts he can make the long drive to town. If this keeps up he will be forced to call for help.

One brisk fall morning Marcus wakes up with terrible cramps. His entire lower body is contracting. He is panting and groaning, curled up like a ball on the bed and covered in sweat. Oh, fuck. The babies! They are coming out! Now! Through the haze of pain he still manages to realize that he can't give birth to these things inside the house. They need to be in the water. With a pained grunt he forces himself to get up. He walks out the door on wobbly legs, collapses to his knees by the door and stops to catch his breath. Then he stands up again and wobbles to the water. It feels like he takes hours to cross the small distance to the lake, but he makes it. He nearly drops himself in the frigid water, the temperature not even registering to him.

Marcus is surprised by a tentacle suddenly appearing and he jolts when it touches his leg. It is a large tentacle coming out of the depth of the lake. Maybe the parent -or one of the parents - of the babies he desperately wants out now. He hasn't really thought about the whether there was only one monster or multiple and if the tentacles that bred him are all different entities or one and the same creature and now is not the time for this anyway.

The limb gently wraps around his leg all the way up his hip. In the bleak morning light the tentacle is deep blue in color and shimmering. Another one joins and wraps its way around his other leg in a similar manner. They help keep his legs up. A third tentacle wraps around his chest. Then the feelers are pulling him deeper towards the middle of the lake. He can no longer reach the lake floor, but the tentacles keep his head above the surface. More tentacles appear and start touching him. Two of them secure his arms. Others gently tapping with their tip against his skin, like strange, small kisses.

Once completely surrounded by tentacles and in much deeper water Marcus starts pushing. He can feel the babies moving down. The first one squirms on its way down almost as if it is resisting, but then it passes against his prostate and pops out. The baby tentacle monster is a mass of tentacles about the size of a tennis ball right as it comes out, but once free it expands immediately and disappears into the deep. More babies come out in rapid succession, by the time ten have passed over his prostate his cock is hard as steel.

More and more tiny balls of tentacles are pushed out of his body. Marcus has lost count of them. The entire time he is panting, shaking and shivering with mixed pain and pleasure. He come multiple times with the constant stream of baby tentacle monsters pressing down on his prostate. Throughout the whole ordeal Marcus is tenderly held by feelers on all sides. Tentacles are petting his belly and face almost affectionately.

Unaware of how long it's been since it started, Marcus is feeling the strain. His belly is slowly deflating, but there are still plenty of babies that need to get out. One of the large limbs winds its way around his stomach and squeezes, releasing a torrent of the tiny monsters and wrenching another orgasm from him. When it is finally over Marcus is a wreck. High on endorphins and covered with slime, tears and other fluids, he is floating in the gentle embrace of his lover. Sleep overtakes him.

-

By the time Marcus wakes up the sun is setting. He has spend the entire day giving birth to who knows how many baby tentacle creatures. Either that or he must have slept for hours, which he doubts, because he doesn't feel refreshed at all. His entire body is in pain: all his muscles are overtaxed, especially around his hips and abdomen, his back is aching, his stomach is growling, he has a blinding headache and his ass is completely wrecked. Most noticeably, however not really pain at all, is that he feels so terribly empty.

Uttering and long, drawn out groan he forces his body to corporate, he drags himself up and stumbles to a standing position. Once again Marcus is conveniently left in his boat at the shore by his house. Even his sweatpants lie at the bottom of the boat. How considerate. On wobbly legs he steps out of the boat. The small distance to his house feels like miles and he has to steel himself before walking the way back.

After having eaten and drank Marcus feels a bit more like a human being. Then he takes an hour long soak in the bath. The scalding water warms him to his bones and eases some of his pains. When the water has gone tepid he gets out, dries himself and surveys the damage in the mirror. The massive bulk of his belly is gone, but it still isn't what it used to. The skin on his stomach is saggy and still a bit swollen and littered with reddish stripes - stretch marks, his brain supplies. He sits on the edge of the bathtub and holds his leg up. His asshole gapes open with the movement, the rim looks red and puffy. Nothing appears to be ripped or bleeding. He drags himself to bed and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

-

For the entire duration of winter, Marcus pointedly ignores the thing in the lake. He is putting the stupid incident behind him and is doing his very best to forget it. After three months his body has mostly recovered. The only visible reminders are the red stripes that now permanently adorn his abdomen, which has returned to being flat with defined abs. Not as noticeable outwardly is his asshole, it has healed, but it remains so loose he can easily take four fingers at any time without any preparation.

In this season Marcus is forced to go into town more often, because he has no real means to provide for himself. It gets colder, not cold enough to freeze the lake over, but most fish reside in deeper waters in winter and he refuses to use the boat to go fishing out there. There are no crops to be harvested in winter. He can only hunt occasionally. This is all okay, he has planned for this. During the plentiful months he preserves what he can and sells any excess, so he has funds to survive winter.

The feeling of emptiness persists and Marcus tries everything to fill it. It feels like an itch deep inside him and he can't reach far enough to scratch it. He tries to masturbating, a lot, often fitting a whole fist inside his hungry hole while jacking off. He even goes so far as to seek out strangers to fuck - or to be fucked by - in an attempt alleviate the feeling, but to no avail. That is something he would never have done before the whole ordeal. He prefers to avoid people, even now, but he feels desperate.

After being fucked by tentacles, anything else is just underwhelming. Marcus admits to himself that he feels the desperate need to be filled and bred and he realizes that no human could ever do that for him.

Springtime comes and Marcus can't deny his needs any longer Six months of sexual frustration has cracked his resolve. He considers the choices he has made in life that have lead him to make this decision as he looks through the window out over the lake in longing.

Before Marcus can change his mind he heads outside to the lake and gets in the boat. He unties his boat, pushes it away from deck and starts rowing. The lake is huge and it takes some time to get anywhere. The further he gets the more doubts he has. He heaves a sigh pulls in the paddles and flops down on his back on the bottom of the boat.

Now, floating in his boat in the middle of the lake Marcus feels like this plan is idiotic. This whole thing is incredibly stupid. What is he supposed to do now? Yell at the water? Why is he even doing this to himself? The first time may have been an accident, but he is actually doing this on purpose now. He wants this! What is wrong with him? He should just start rowing back to shore as fast as possible and forget this whole thing.

Just as Marcus is going to reach for the paddles and row back he spots a tentacle hovering over his boat. He rapidly sits back up and stares at it. There is just one single inquisitive tentacle coming out of the water and sort of pointing at him. It is almost as if the limb is staring right back at him, even though it has no discernible face. Curiously Marcus looks down in the water and sees countless dark blue things waving right below the surface.

"Hey, you!" Marcus glares at the tentacle. "This is your fault you know. You ruined me for anyone else."

More of the length of the one tentacle lifts out of the water as it comes closer. It slowly approaches Marcus' face. He continues stubbornly staring at the limb even when it bumps softly against his nose and starts rubbing against the side of his face. The thing is being oddly affectionate.

Marcus tries and fails to keep a scowl in place. "Well, are you going to do something about it or what?"

The tentacle taps against his mouth, kind of like a mock kiss. More of the limbs break the surface and start approaching him. The deep blue lengths shimmer in the sunlight. They are rather beautiful in their own right. Marcus opens his arms and steps forward while toeing off his boots. Some of the limbs come to encircle his arms and waist. Then he steps over the edge of the boat right into the writhing mass below. They catch him, so he doesn't sink. Water still splashes his legs though and it is freezing! However he can't be bothered about it for too long as he is engulfed by tentacles.

Feelers wrap around Marcus' arms, legs and torso, holding him firmly and touching everywhere. Quickly they make their way under his clothes and curl and slide against his skin. His sweater and t-shirt are pulled off of him quite easily, but his jeans and belt prove more difficult. He can't help but chuckle when he sees them kind of butting against the belt buckle. Attempting to wrestle his arm free, he manages to lower it enough to one handedly unfasten the belt and open the button on his pants. The limbs nearly tear the pants and underwear off. Marcus is left suspended and naked with only his feet touching the water, he is shivering from the brisk spring air, but also and mostly from anticipation.

Now the tentacles roam freely over his skin, touching many of his sweet spots, but ignoring where Marcus wants them most. For what feels like a long time to him they are just exploring him, teasing him. Suction cups start tweaking his nipples, but still no attention is given to his genitals, let alone his ass. He is shuddering in their grasp and lets out a ragged moan. The one tentacle that appeared first is still at his head pressing kisses all over his face. He licks it and it enters his mouth to bury itself all the way down his throat and start pumping liquid.

Then finally a feeler wraps around his cock! Marcus' whole body draws tight like a bowstring. He can feel his orgasm building up quickly. His balls draw taut. It crescendos and then breaks. Come explodes out of his cock with a force that surprises him. That was so fast! His cock has barely been touched. Then again, he has spent months dealing with sexual frustration. He has been on edge.

Flooded with endorphins Marcus nearly melts in the grasp of the creature. The tentacles make use of his relaxed state and penetrate his ass. Three feelers enter at the same time and they push in deep immediately curling and twisting and reaching spots no one else could ever reach. Marcus nearly cries with relief. This is what he has been craving for months. Three more tentacle breach his anus and then another two. He doesn't feel empty anymore and he knows that very soon the itch he has been suffering from all this time will finally be scratched. Even more limbs join the stretching and preparing.

In the meantime his cock has perked back up. A large tentacle with suckers is doing very interesting things with it and some smaller tentacles join in. Last time Marcus wasn't able to really see, but this time he watches with fascination as one of the smallest tentacles circles the head of his dick and enters his urethra. The stretch is such a unique sensation. The limb wriggles deeper. Two more feelers slip into the cock slit right next to the one already there and work their way in deeper too. These tentacles, like all the others are wider at the base the deeper they go. His cock feels so full now, the hole stretching around the intruders. Then the tentacles make it all the way. It feels like he has to take a leak really badly and he can feel them squirming around in his balls too. He can even see them move from the outside.

There are so many tentacles in his ass now Marcus has stopped counting. They go so deliciously deep he is surprised they aren't coming out of the back of his throat yet. The skin of this stomach is writhing with their movements. On the other end the single one in his mouth must have felt lonely, because two more force his jaw open wide. He briefly tastes the sweet liquid they excrete in his mouth before they bury their way in his throat. Swallowing around them is bothersome and it feels like his neck is bulging out with their girth, but he doesn't care at this point. It feels amazing being stuffed so full and Marcus knows that this is all just foreplay. He is greatly anticipating the main event.

Marcus feels so deliciously full. His entire body is yielding for all the tentacles. He feels high on pleasure. It's so good.

Finally, Marcus spots the large tentacle amongst the masses, positioning itself against his ass. Shit, he has nearly forgotten how large this thing is. The limbs already in his ass are holding him open and the big one starts pressing in. It pushes aside all the other tentacles with its girth. Marcus' body is stretched even further. Deeper the thing goes, so deep his stomach bulges out from it. He is even fuller now. Regrettably he feels some of the smaller tentacles leaving his ass, but he knows it is just to make room for what is to happen next.

Yes, this is what he wanted! The egg laying tentacle expands as the first one is pumped through. Marcus can feel his rim being stretched wider around the globe and it rubs right against his prostate. Then the sphere pops in and the tool slinks down for a bit before the next one comes. Another egg passes through and another and another. Every single one presses on his prostate upon entry. This feels so amazing and intense. An orgasm is building inside of him, but it has nowhere to go.

More and more eggs are laid. Marcus tries counting them, but the feeling of them is too overwhelming. His belly is expanding, growing round. The pleasure continues to build with the abuse to his prostate. His muscles are drawn tight. Then suddenly something breaks and Marcus is shivering through an orgasm, a dry orgasm, since his cock is blocked he doesn't really come. Yet his entire being is buzzing from it. Marcus is mellow from endorphins and the egg laying continues.

After what feels like hours of bliss the ovipositor is done and pulls out. Marcus looks very pregnant and he is really pleased by this. The small feelers continue holding his ass open and his ass is gaping around nothing. Another large tentacle comes to replace the other one. This one will fertilize the eggs. It pushes deep inside, jostling all the eggs around. Liquid pours from this organ and fills Marcus even more. The thing only stops when the fluid starts leaking out of is ass.

This is the point when the other tentacles leave his body. All of them retreat at once. Some of them are so deep inside his bowels that it almost feels like they are turning him inside out at the exit. As the ones blocking his cock finally pull out the orgasm is pulled out with them. Marcus finally comes explosively. His toes curl with the force of it. He feels nearly dizzy. The large tentacle, which is now the only one left inside him stays locked in while he is still coming. Only when Marcus' body goes lax does it pull out. His asshole must be gaping wide open, but none of the eggs fall out and he leaks only a minimal amount of tentacle come.

At last, the feeling of emptiness has dissipated. Marcus once again pregnant with numerous eggs and finally feels content. He is floating on endorphins, in complete bliss. Marcus must have dozed off for some time, but when he wakes up he is still wrapped up in numerous tentacles. They are showering him with small touches, paying special attention to his once again pregnant belly by softly stroking it. Surprisingly he finds that he is very comfortable lying on the bed of feelers. He allows himself to bask for a little while longer. All too soon he feels the need to move and he starts making noise about going back to land. The tentacles get the idea and gingerly deposit him in his boat, which is then gently pushed all the way to shore.

-

The morning after Marcus finds a live fish in his boat. As he walks on the deck to get to the boat and retrieve the fish he spots the telltale deep blue tentacles under the surface. He grabs the fish, before it can jump back into the water. Then he kneels down, puts his free hand in the water and strokes over the limbs he can reach while muttering a thanks. In return the feelers wrap around his wrist and between his fingers.

The following three months play out roughly the same way as his first pregnancy. However, there are major changes. The biggest change being that Marcus is not avoiding the lake anymore, far from it. He makes use of the lake far more than he used to before.

Even though Marcus regularly finds fish in his boat he still goes out on the lake with it to fish. At first he still does it for actual fishing, but soon every time he is on the water the creature just brings the fish to him and deposits them in his boat. It is as though they're telling him not to bother and they will take care of him. Then he just starts enjoying going on the lake for the hell of it. It is nice and quiet out there and the creature his is only company.

One day when Marcus is feeling particularly restless and masturbating doesn't seem to cut it he goes outside and sits on his deck. It is still quite nippy outside, so he is wearing his sweater and he is shivering when he pushes down his sweatpants to start jacking off. The creature approaches, he can spot their color in the water, but they don't touch him yet. They almost appear confused. Only when he nudges them with his booted foot do they seem to get the picture and get involved. Marcus is fucked by the tentacles, not as hard or as deep as before, since he is pregnant now, but it still feels amazing.

After that Marcus returns to the creature for casual sex. The first month, when it's still very cold he comes to sit on the deck like the previous time, but as it grows warm he wades into the water into the reach of the tentacles.

When Marcus' belly grows very heavy and the weather grows warmer he even enjoys swimming. It helps him to cool off and also relieves pressure from his back and hips. Luckily the creature is somehow able to sense what he wants and knows when he just wants to swim and when he wants to fuck. The tentacles are always close when he swims anyway, like they're protective of him.

By now Marcus is convinced that the creatures in the lake are sentient and intelligent. He is still uncertain whether they are independent or function as a hive mind, but they do seem to work together towards a common goal. Recently he has started referring to them as Levi - short for Leviathan - and he finds them strangely sweet and caring. He keeps finding little gifts in the form of fresh fish and shiny knick-knacks that must have been lying in the lake for ages. Any time he walks near the lake he is laved with small touches. Of course, the amazing sex is a bonus. All in all Marcus feels well taken care of.

Giving birth is easier this time, but the aftermath feels much worse. With assistance of his ever helpful lover Marcus births many tiny tentacle babies. When he is done and all the babies have come out he is still happy on endorphins. All too quickly he comes crashing down from his high. He feels so empty, almost hollow, and he can't feel like this again. This hole needs to be filled: he needs more babies!

Marcus grasps the a handful of feelers desperately and whispers: "Please, Levi. Put more babies inside me."

Levi complies with enthusiasm.

-

It has almost been two years since the first incident. After a somewhat rocky start Marcus has not been empty since the second time he was impregnated about fifteen months ago. He has been happily pregnant during all this time. Always begging to be filled again right after giving birth, so he doesn't have to feel hollow. Every time it gets a bit harder to leave the lake, to leave Levi. He adores how well his lover takes care of him and craves his attention. The taste of their nectar has become addicting too. Levi seems to deal with the same problem: after every birthing and impregnation session the creature holds him and pets him for just a while longer.

Over time, Marcus' body has been changing. It starts with some people he knows that live in the village remarking that he looks softer or even radiant. After the first comment he scrutinizes himself in the mirror for a long time. His skin does look different, healthier somehow, and there are less angles and edges in his face and body and not only because of his round belly.

Then his hair begins to grow thinner, starting in his extremities, then his torso and finally his head. At first Marcus hardly notices his body hair disappearing, he has a lot of it after all. Only when he reaches the point where his arms and legs are completely smooth does he feel the difference. The hair loss doesn't really bother him right until the hair on his head starts falling out. Marcus is not very broken up about going bald, but he is annoyed when it grows patchy. Out of frustration he ends up just shaving it all off, leaving only his eyebrows and eyelashes, but even those end up disappearing.

After that Marcus' body goes through even bigger changes. His nails grow thicker, tougher and sharper, and become darker - claw like. Skin starts growing between his toes and then his fingers. His eyes change: his irises become darker and larger. The external structure of his ears gets thinner. All of these changes have him slowly turning more fishlike. He becomes even more of a recluse, but he doesn't need other people anymore anyway, he can easily live of what Levi brings him these days. Of course Marcus realizes that Levi is responsible for this, whether intentional or not, yet somehow it doesn't bother him as much as it probably should.

Marcus has been thinking for a while, thinking about his future and he finally comes to a decision.

It is time for Marcus to go back into the water to give birth and he swims right into Levi's warm embrace. Many hours later after he has given birth and has been impregnated with a fresh clutch of eggs he remains enveloped by his lover's many arms and idly kisses and strokes them as they are caressing him back. This is normally the part where Marcus is reluctantly taken back to shore, but today is different.

"I've decided to stay. Take me with you." Marcus murmurs against one of Levi's feelers.

The reaction is immediate. Suddenly the tentacles, which had become rather languid, become active and excited. Marcus lets out a low chuckle when he is squeezed from all sides. He is being pulled under, but he feels no fear. All he feels is love and happiness. Not just his own, but Levi's as well. Fully submerged Marcus finds that he can still breathe and he is not surprised. Amongst all the other changes he must have developed gills. Levi pulls him closer towards their center and Marcus has no regrets.

  
[A picture of our main character at the end of the story.]

**Author's Note:**

> No worries, I am still working on the final chapters of my other story. It's just that inspiration hit me for this. "Just a quick oneshot in between chapters" I thought. But no, like anything in my life it got completely out of hand. Now it's so big I could have split this into three chapters. I hope you lot enjoy anyway.
> 
> By the way, I also do art and I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/pychrapus) now!


End file.
